La educación del Hada Negra
by Roderick Roan
Summary: Es una cosa de hadas. Ella siempre supo que estaba destinada a más que ser solo la pobre esposa de un tejedor adicto al juego.


**La educación del Hada Negra**

* * *

Es una cosa de hadas. Ella siempre supo que estaba destinada a más que ser solo la pobre esposa de un tejedor adicto al juego.

El niño fue una excusa, sí. Pero ella lo amaba. Es seguro que lo amaba. Era tan pequeño, dorado y cálido. La necesitaba tanto.

Ella tenía que crecer. Y ser poderosa. Como siempre había querido serlo.

Así que...

Sucedió.

Era más fácil de lo que esperaba. Un pase, esa palabra sobre la que leyó. Si no funcionaba, Fiona pudo desaparecer. Convertirse en un montón de polvo brillante.

Pero el universo tenía que tenerle fe. Su hijo era el Salvador. Fue su gran gesto de magnificencia que sobreviviera.

Después de todo, pensó que había alguna clase de orden. Y ella lo resguardaría. Junto con su hijo.

Todo era como debía ser.

Es solo que Tigrilla y Azul estaban celosas. Eran muy tontas. No soportaron que Fiona tuviese tanto poder.

Repensando, recalculando, reviviendo aquel atardecer en el que la separaran forzosamente de su hijo, entendió que debió darle rienda suelta a su ambición desde un principio.

Ella debió matar a Tigrilla ni bien le robara su varita y se convirtiera.

Tendría que haber trabajado para derrocar a Azul. Y solo entonces...

Si lo hubiera hecho, tendría todavía a su bebé.

Pero nunca lo volvió a ver. Como en la canción que ella misma terminó reescribiendo con su tragedia.

Fiona cayó en la oscuridad luego de haberla desenvuelto en su interior. Era suave como la seda y deliciosa como un veneno.

Allí los relojes se paraban o aceleraban según su voluntad.

Y ningún sonido se podía escuchar mejor que un llanto.

Primero era solo el suyo.

Fiona lloraba, hundida. Hechizaba los cristales de las minas y veía niños en todos los mundos. Brevemente.

Por la protección de Azul, no lograba encontrar a su bebé. No podía ni robarse su imagen.

El niño era infeliz, sin duda. La extrañaba. Su padre no sabría cuidarlo.

Su corazón la guiaba a pequeños igual de infelices.

El primer hurto no fue hecho con mala voluntad. No fue peor que cuando le quitó la varita a Tigrilla para poder proteger a su hijo.

No.

Eso se dijo a sí misma.

La oscuridad podía ser acogedora.

Ella la haría hermosa.

Un hogar.

Quiso darles eso a estos niños. La torre era para eso. Les dio cuartos opulentos, los vistió de seda, secuestró nodrizas que ansiaban la muerte y se esforzó en preparar meriendas con manzanas especiadas y pan de miel.

Seguía siendo un hada. Sus alas estaban marchitas. En lugar de chispas de luz, la seguía un aroma a ceniza mortuaria. Los bebés temblaban en sus brazos. Sin importar lo amable de sus palabras, los niños se retorcían, las madres que la veían cerca de las cunas la insultaban.

Pensó que si los niños eran muchos y tenían compañía, la verían con más afecto. Dialogarían entre ellos sobre lo terribles de sus vidas antes de ella. Fiona.

Fiona.

Empezó a olvidar su nombre. Le decían el Hada Negra. Lloraban su nuevo epíteto. Su vida como esposa mortal (y madre...) comenzó a desvanecerse.

Solo le quedaban los sueños con su bebé.

Maldecía a Azul y a Tigrilla. Imaginaba a esas malvadas hadas criando a su bebé. Diciéndole perversas mentiras sobre ella.

Fiona lloró amargamente hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Consiguió conjurar en un espejo de hielo negro al pequeño.

Tal vez era la distancia. O la cantidad de niños suaves y sollozantes a su alrededor. La noche eterna en la torre. Pero el corazón de Fiona estaba frío.

 _Rumplestiltskin_. Rumple. Un niño de nariz sucia y torcida. Pálido como su padre, el que le diera un nombre tan ridículo. No tenía el aura dorada del Salvador. Estaba perpetuamente abandonado entre hilanderas amigas de Malcolm, este último siempre borracho, ignorándolo.

Pero la devoción de Fiona estaba consumida. Como sus colores vivos de hada lumínica.

Las escapadas a otros mundos dejaron de ser esperanzadoras. Ya ni en el fondo esperaba toparse con una puerta olvidada por Azul que la llevara al niño cuyo nombre detestaba.

Quería a su bebé. Pero ese bebé ya no era Rumple. Ella lo vio crecer, estirarse. Aprender a decir el nombre que le era ajeno. El nombre de una mujer que pensaba, lo había abandonado. Odió el desamparo. La autocompasión. Lo débil que era ese pequeño. Hijo de su padre. No de ella.

Indigno de ser echado de menos.

Fiona, el Hada Negra, seguía fiel a su promesa. Siguió buscando bebés.

Bebés perfectos. Como el suyo. El del recuerdo.

Uno y otro, otro más, otro. Alguno tenía que hacerla sentir como antes de ser un Hada.

Los niños se acumulaban. Crecían en el tiempo deformado. Lloraban y lloraban. Temían su regreso y no agradecían su presencia.

Ella los torturó por su ingratitud. Los obligó a usar harapos, los tuvo sin comer, se afiló las uñas en las cunas de los recién nacidos y los alimentó con hiel.

Fiona fue cruel. Pero no tanto como su destino consigo misma.

Finalmente lo aceptó. Se había convertido en la terrible criatura de la medialuna en la muñeca. Nunca sería otra cosa.

Abandonó su dualidad.

Al menos tenía su oscura fortaleza. La Torre. Y a sus prisioneros.

Siguió viajando a otros mundos, los que le eran permitidos. Y mientras volaba de regreso, siempre cantaba contra los suaves bultos de promesas que no se cumplirían: "Pero nunca volví a ver a mi bebé...".

La canción estaba mal. Fiona vio a Rumple, el hilandero cobarde. Luego, el Oscuro, no tan diferente. Es solo que ya nunca lo amó.

Era la carga de la grandeza. Una tan grande como el cielo cerrado de noche. Y Fiona lo aceptó.

Ya nunca volver a ser Fiona. Sino, el Hada Negra.

Y orgullosa de serlo.

El brillo de las hadas: pureza, soberbia.

Había aprendido bien.

* * *

 **N/A:** _El título es una referencia a la novela de Didier Van Cauwelaert, "L'education d'une fée". Felices Pascuas y que ninguna hada malvada se lleve sus canon ships._


End file.
